Salida del Sol
(Campanas del Sol) (north) (south) (switching station) |fußzeile = 240px Salida del Sol Süd |terminal = Salida del Sol Terminaleinträge }} noicon|135px|center Salida del Sol ist ein Ort im Sierra Madre, gefunden im Add-On Dead Money. Der Eingang befindet sich östlich der Villa. Hintergrund Vor dem Großen Krieg war Salida del Sol das Zuhause vieler Mitarbeiter des Casinos und beherbergte eine Kirche. Aussehen Es ist der östliche Teil der Villa und ist aufgeteilt in Salida del Sol Süd und Salida del Sol Nord. In dem Gebiet liegen viele Fallen, von denen einige von der Wolke verborgen werden. Einige Kreaturen des Geistervolks streifen hier ebenfalls umher. Salida del Sol Süd Der erste Teil, den man betritt, ist der südliche. Der nördliche ist erst durch ein verschlossenes Tor blockiert, wodurch man in einen Hof kommt. Ein weiteres Tor liegt unter Schutt begraben. Der Eingang zum nördlichen Teil liegt direkt südöstlich des ersten Tors. Dort befindet sich eine Tür, die in ein Gebäude führt, durch das man dann in den anderen Teil gelangen kann. Salida Schaltstation Die Schaltstation liegt in der südwestlichen Ecke des Areals. Dort muss man Dog/God in der Quest "Feuerwerk am Himmel" hinbringen. Des Weiteren ist hier ein Terminal zu finden, das die Stromzufuhr für das Belüftungssystem regelt, sodass man damit die giftige Wolke loswerden kann. Drei von Deans Geheimverstecken sind ebenfalls hier zu finden. Salida del Sol Nord as the other places are? This section of town is the most dangerous.|Dean Domino}} Das nördliche Areal von Salida del Sol kann man durch ein Haus betreten. Im Vergleich zum südlichen Teil ist die giftige Wolke hier nicht so dick und man muss mehr durch zerstörte Gebäude. Lautsprecher, Radios und Fallen sind hier auch anzutreffen. Die Zahl des Geistervolks erhöht sich je weiter man nach Norden vordringt. Die Graffitis an den Wänden vereinfachen es, durch Salida del Sol Nord zu navigieren. Viele der Tags wie "Run, run, run!" sind über das Gebiet verteilt und helfen, zur Villa zurück zu gelangen. Wenn man vor dem Graffiti steht, schaut man in Richtung der Villa und der Turm ist hinter einem. Wenn man also vor sich ein Graffiti sieht, kann man sicher sein, dass man zur Villa gelangt, wenn man in diese Richtung weitergeht. Andersherum gelangt man dementsprechend zum Turm. Ein Hologramm-Verkäufer befindet sich hier. Vier von Deans Geheimverstecken lassen sich ebenfalls finden. Salida del Sol Hof Westlich der Kartenmarkierung für das Nord-Areal ist der Salida del Sol Hof. Diesen kann man an der giftigen Wolke erkennen. Der Hof ist außerdem die einzige in der Villa, der stehendes Wasser hat. Da der ganze Hof mit der dichten Wolke gefüllt. Die einzig sicheren Areale sind die Vordächer über dem Hof und direkt neben dem Tor. Der einzige Ausgang ist ein verschlossenes Tor, das zurück nach Salida del Sol Süd führt. Wenn man einmal im Hof ist, kann man nur wieder heraus, wenn man den Hofschlüssel findet. Er liegt neben einem Skelett und einer Werkzeugkiste in der südöstlichen Ecke des Hofs. Campanas del Sol Campanas del Sol liegt direkt nördlich von Salida del Sol Nord und besteht aus einem Haus, in dem viele Geistervolk-Menschen ihr Unwesen treiben. Bemerkenswerte Beute Zugehörige Quests * Fires in the Sky * Trigger the Gala Event Vorkommen Salida del Sol kommt nur im Fallout: New Vegas add-on, Dead Money vor. Hinter den Kulissen * "Salida del sol" ist Spanisch und heißt übersetzt "Sonnenaufgang". * In the basement area on the way to the bell tower, graffiti saying "I am not your mummy" is seen on a pillar in the center. This is a reference to the Doctor Who episodes "The Empty Child" and "The Doctor Dances", in which a set of nanomachines infect victims of the Blitz in London, turning them into gas mask-wearing zombies who can only ask "Are you my mummy?". Galerie Salida del Sol north.jpg|North section, brightened Salida del Sol south.jpg|South section, brightened Snow globe - Sierra Madre.jpg|The Sierra Madre snow globe on the crate FNVDM TOAJJV Salida.jpg en:Salida del Sol es:Salida del Sol ru:Салида-дель-Соль uk:Саліда-дель-Соль Kategorie:Dead Money Orte Kategorie:Reinigung